Summer's Snowflake
by KuuBear
Summary: High School AU! No matter how clumsy, or even how rude she was that day...she doesn't regret going back for that chocolate... Elsanna, No Incest, Please Enjoy! RATINGS WILL CHANGE IN LATER CHAPTERS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. The Beginning

**Hi guys! Well um this is just really exciting in itself. I really love the stories for Frozen and I thought 'hey why not take a knock at it?'  
I was nervous about posting this because my personal opinion is that it's not very well written...But, I shall leave that to the viewers to decide! If it is said it's not liked, well I will simply do away with it but for now I want introduce myself as Kuu-Bear, but I go by Kuu! The characters are different in this story, a hopeful pleasant change I think(Or at least hope) you guys will like. I guess this enough rambling to keep you away from this horrid mumbo jumbo mess of a story...Don't hate me too much please, this is my first Elsanna story but I love the pairing to pieces. And well with this, I give you chapter 1.**

Saturday "mornings" are everyone's favorite. You get to sleep in as late as maybe 1 or 2, wake up and enjoy that nice refusal of even if it's afternoon it's breakfast time, with a bowl full of cocoa puffs sit in your pj's in front of the TV all day. Eating that left over pizza you had the night before with the family or even friends who stayed the night. Staying up late that previous night to know what a great morning/afternoon you had ahead of you.

That's a pretty great life for a teenager. One of the best experiences is the sleeping in part. Enjoying the morning sun on your back and tucking under the covers so it'll stay away. You'd say that's one hell of a great Saturday.

Who wouldn't?

Somebody perhaps who gets their door banged on at 9 in the morning by a very unwanted visitor.

Anna Summers wasn't going to get that Saturday.

Her eyes snapped open; a loud growl of agitation passing her lips. She angrily rolled out of bed after the constant banging on her door finally decided it was going to test her sanity.

"Fucking nine in the morning on a damn Saturday. Swear to God I'm gonna kill someone." She muttered as she peeked through the hole of her apartment door. She spotted a small, grungy pot bellied man on her door step, looking rather angry.

_"__You've got the nerve to be pissed? Dude your gonna see it in a minute."_

Anna opened the door quickly after unlocking it, a glare shooting to connect with her target.

"Can I help you?" She asked, clenching her jaw.

The man seemed to ignore her evil looks and rather rudely shoved a package in her hands.

"Package for Anna Summers, apartment 103." Anna's nose cringed at the man's stench, sweat and cigarette smoke spreading and suffocating her.

_"__By the time this guy leaves I'm gonna have to go to the hospital. Ever heard of a fucking shower?"_

"You couldn't just leave it outside? And it's Saturday how the hell am I getting mail?" She continued to glare at the little man in front of her, hoping to disintegrate him so she could finish the remainder of her sleeping.

The man rolled his eyes. "Sorry your majesty I had to get a signature, and some buddy paid a little extra so it could be delivered faster. Sign here." He slapped a clip board with a pen chained to the side on top of the small package she still had in her hands.

Regardless of how much she wanted to kick this guy in his cracker jacks she also wanted him out of her sight and back in her room where he bed called upon her to once more join it.

Fixing up the best glare she could, she signed the clip board and threw it back a little harder then she meant.

"You have a nice day too girly." He said sarcastically before walking off, leaving Anna to roll her eyes before slamming the door behind her.

She sighed, rubbing her head with her hand. She had such a headache.

The poky edge that stabbed her rather sharply in the stomach reminded her of what was the reason she had been awoken on what was supposed to be such a great day.

Her bad mood took a turn for the better however when she noticed the tag on the front.

Quickly running to the kitchen, she grabbed a knife from a drawer and used it to slice open the tape on the little box.

Setting the knife down, she looked in to see a card and some stuff her uncle and aunt had sent her. She smiled to herself, seeing them give her the best wishes at lacrosse and school.

Her Aunt Gerda and Uncle Kai were truly great people. After her parents passed away a few years ago on that cruise they had moved all the way up from Florida to care for her. She had her cousin Hazel, but everyone called her Rapunzel because of her long, thick golden hair. For a year it had worked out great, but eventually work had become hard for her uncle, having to always do things long distance.

So a decision was decided. They would pay for an apartment for Anna along with food and other necessities, as long as Anna checked in with them every once in a while. They had Anna's neighbor, an old African man who went by Rafiki, check in on her once a week to see if she was alright.

He was a funny, and a bit of a crazy old man, but he had always managed to make Anna smile. To this very day he would come over and they would chat, giving Anna advice as if he was just another father.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was pretty lonely sometimes. Sure she had her friends...HA who was she kidding more like "friend", but there was just another piece of her missing deep down inside. A part that just couldn't be filled no matter how hard she attempted it.

She shook herself.

_"__No moping. Might as well see if Kristoff can hang out since I'm wide awake."_

Ignoring the slowly dulling thumps of pain her heart gave, she pulled out her phone, dialing Kristoff's number.

The slow but long droning rings passed, five that she had counted.

She was going to hang up when she heard a click and a weary voice.

_"__Anna? What the hell woman it's nine in the morning."_

"Yeah I know, a rude little delivery man woke me up to give me a package."

_He snorted. "Yeah well a rather feisty little red head woke me up to complain about a guy doing his job."_

She rolled her eyes even if he couldn't see it, but none the less a smile grew to her face.

"Whatever don't be a baby. Wanna come over? They sent me the game." She sung in a hopefully persuasive voice.

A pause was heard from the other side of the phone. _"Call of Duty 4?" _He asked, sounding more awake now.

"Mhmm."

Another pause.

_"__Be over in 30." _And with that he hung up.

Anna rolled her eyes at this, but went to go get dressed and shower to prepare for her friend.

"Damn it!" Kristoff's shouts practically rattled the tiny apartment, covering the cries of Anna's five game win streak.

Kristoff glared at the cheeky girl next to him, ignoring the grin out of the corner of his eye.

"You should really stop being a sore loser." Anna couldn't help but laugh at the look he gave her. It was just too priceless.

"Whatever. I shouldn't even bother." He huffed as he stood up to grab another soda.

"Oh c'mon don't be like that. The champion decrees instead of moping you should be fetching her another slice of pizza."

"You've had five slices already you pig!"

Anna huffed and slumped herself against the couch. "Well you certainly know how to treat a girl."

Regardless of what he said he brought out two Pepsi's and yet another slice of pizza. "Hey, I state facts, not opinions. And you are most certainly a little pig." He chuckled as he sat down.

She glared at the side of his head. "Oh yeah? Well it's a fact that you simply suck at this game and shall never beat me because of your mere peasant powers!" She shouted while he groaned, followed by a wail from his character on the television falling to its demise once more.

She continued to laugh while taking a rather large bite of her pizza, this ending up Kristoff had to practically break her back to unlodge the goopy mess stuck in her wind pipe.

"Good job." He teased sarcastically before stuffing the rest of her pizza in his mouth but not without a few good slaps and yells of protest.

She moved away from him then, an unintentional pout controlling her facial features.

"Aw c'mon feisty pants don't pout. You shouldn't be such a sore loser." He mumbled through the un-chewed pizza, forming a smirk that made Anna want to punch him.

"Asshole." She muttered, deciding to glare and take it out on Kristoff's already beaten and bruised character.

They continued to play for a while in a comfortable silence, the buttons being rapidly pressed to chase after the victims.

"So did you get that paper done?" Anna asked suddenly, voice dull from being sidetracked.

Kristoff's face bunched up in confusion, but refused to take his eyes off the screen. "What paper?"

Anna looked from the screen to him, arching a brow at after she killed him once again.

"The one for English class?"

He didn't speak.

Anna rolled her eyes and with a loud sigh paused to look at him.

"For Mr. Hook?"

Kristoff's mind seemed to turn, the slow reaction on his face finally giving in to show his horror.

"THAT'S THE PAPER DUE TOMORROW!?" His yell in her ear, causing her to growl at him.

"God damn you don't have to yell. And yeah how did you forget about our research paper? He told us about it all week y'know."

His cheeks tinted pink. "I kind of dozed off a bit this week."

Another eye roll. "Nice one."

"Hey at least I'm not teacher's pet and an A+ nerd miss suck up." He threw back at her; his response was rather heated in words and in cheeks.

"I don't get straight A's I have like all B's! And I'm not a teacher's pet!"

He chuckled. "Oh yeah? What about English? Or Music?"

The red grew. "N-no! I really like the classes and the teachers are great okay? Damn." She sighed, un-pausing the game so they could continue and keep Kristoff's smug look off hers.

Sighing as he lost once more from behind for what felt like the thirtieth time, he paused the game to get up.

"Quitting seriously? I knew you were a sore loser but damn." She called from the couch.

She heard a loud snort from behind her. "No, I'm not. I would never bail for losing too much. But thanks to you, I was reminded of a rather important paper that needs my attention. I'll see you at school Monday though."

Anna groaned, but knew it had to be done. "Fine fine, whatever I didn't need you anyway." She grumbled, making him laugh. He came up behind her on the couch and ruffled her hair, something he got yelled at for but knew this was their version of affection.

"Mm I'm sure. Later feisty pants." He chuckled before she heard his footsteps walk to the door and with a simple open and close, she was alone once more.

She took a few moments of the silence in before sighing heavily, never used to the sometimes unbearable quiet of her tiny apartment.

She thought of things to do when it struck her she needed to go grocery shopping. Her cupboards and fridge were dwindling to a dangerously low stock, Anna was sure if she didn't buy anything she wouldn't have food for Tuesday.

Deciding what she was going to do, she grabbed her keys off the coffee table and walked to the door, slipping on her lacrosse Letterman jacket and her sneakers before walking out her door.

She shivered at the sudden rush of cold that hit her. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, and despite it being 1-ish, it was freezing from the lack of sun.

She quickly rushed to her little grey car, wanting to get out of the thunderous booms above her.

Luckily, she was able to get in before the down poor started a sound like a million bullets pounding into her car. She groaned, not looking forward to carrying the groceries back in. Turning to see if Kristoff was still here, she held down the disappointment when she noticed his truck was gone.

Ignoring it she started the car, pulling out and forward to lead herself to the supermarket. Though there was a Wal-Mart and other big stores, she wasn't much of a people person, so this little family run one was enough to satisfy her. Plus, it was only ten minutes from her apartment, saving her gas money and even more people time.

She snorted at that thought. She was NOT a people person. She was lucky to have Kristoff, and he was the one to initiate this damn friendship. People had constantly asked them if they were dating, but Anna being the one who didn't really want to talk to people, Kristoff usually talked for them and answered it with a firm no. Another shock that surprised her but was also aggravating at the same time was Kristoff's persistence to know her. He kept pushing, and even though he was annoying, she was grateful for it.

Coming up to the turn, she pulled into the little market closest to the door. She put up her hood before making a run for it to the doors.

Even with the close proximity and her hood, she was practically drenched. The air conditioned store made her shiver to the core, hating that it had to storm during the practical summerish fall months.

With a huff she pulled her hood down and grabbed a cart, starting her task of gathering her weekly groceries.

The time didn't take long. She walked casually, studying the freezer items, enjoying the practically silent store and the soft hums of the lights above her.

She was finally done, and heading for the check out when she quickly remembered she forgot the most important part to her diet.

She looked at the clerk apologetically, mumbling a 'sorry' before taking off towards the chocolate aisle. She grabbed her product, but wanting to get back to her cart and impatient clerk, she rushed around the corner and before she knew it was on the floor from a collision.

She groaned, gritting her teeth at her sore head. "Jesus Christ, watch where you're going much?" She snapped but immediately regretted it the minute it passed her lips.

The first thing that caught her eye, she wasn't sure. The porcelain creamy white skin that seemed like it was unhealthy but fit the girl perfectly. The platinum blonde hair that was twisted carefully into a side braid bangs coming softly down to flow down in front of her eyes, the light blue headband holding it in place. What caught her the most was that unbelievable eye color. The long eyelashes opened to reveal a set of crystal deep blue sapphire eyes. The black outline surrounding the iris was able to blend it but make them pop at the same time. What got to her though was the softness. Though they were sharp and quite possible to intimidate the most stupid of fools, they had a softening complexion that had her in a trance.

She lost it however when those eyes filled with panic and an anxiety. Nervousness. Reminding her of the position she was exactly in.

The girl got up quickly, not caring that her items were left scattered on the floor.

Anna couldn't move, paralyzed for a reason she didn't know, sending an unsure panic in her own body.

_"Move your mouth jackass!"_ She screamed inside of her head.

"Hey, w-wait!" She yelled, the call echoing from the empty building.

The girl either didn't bother to turn, or couldn't hear her which she highly doubted, because she kept going before she had left the building.

Anna just watched, completely shocked from her reaction.

_"__The hell? What did I just do? Great job ass wipe it looks you've mentally scarred the girl for all eternity."_

She sighed, jumping when the thunder above her had practically given her a heart attack.

_"__Damn this storm is getting worse. Better hurry up."_

Anna looked down at the scattered items on the linoleum floor to see a specific item catch her eye.  
She picked up the pair of glasses and at the sudden realization they belonged to that girl, panicked.

_"__Shit shit shit. Not only have you scarred her you've given her an inability to friggin see. God damn it you idiot."_ She growled to herself, already feeling worse about herself.

She looked back down at the glasses. The sides were a thick rimmed dark blue, the lenses having no rims, just the glass and the nose pieces. She smiled as she saw little detailed snowflakes on the sides towards the back, almost as if she didn't want the creative touch to be seen.

Sighing she finally got up, thinking the manager wouldn't appreciate it if she looked like she was boycotting in the middle of the store.

She still thought about the mystery girl as she proceeded to the check out aisle where quickly and distractedly paid for her things.

Ignoring the impatient glares the clerk had given her, she continued out the door into the now sprinkling rain. She threw her groceries into the seat beside her and as she started the car headed out back to her lonely apartment building.

_"__Great Anna, because of your high ass genius skills you gotta find this girl and return her seeing before she crashes into a bus. Saying sorry too."_

She swallowed thickly, her hands ringing the steering wheel. Apologizing wasn't her thing. It was always awkward and embarrassing, a trait she never really could get over.

_"__What would I say anyway? Hey chick sorry I practically fully body slammed you I just had to grab my chocolate y'know cause who could live without that and I was in a hurry because I was so worried my un-bought groceries were gonna walk off into a strangers hands in a practically barren grocery store. Great."_

She groaned loudly, dropping her head onto the steering wheel when she was at a stop sign, only to scare the shit out of her when she pressed on her own horn. She ducked when she passed the person in front of her giving her strange looks for honking at a stop sign.

She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and rung it again. This was definitely not her Saturday.

***Comes out from behind army shelter* Sooo...tell me what you think, and leave plenty of reviews! I want to know what you readers think, so don't just push that back button to get out of here Mr./Missy! Review, and you shall be loved and cherished as one of my dear little Kubs. U_U Thank you for reading, and I shall see you soon!**

**Kuu~**


	2. Awkward Second Meeting

_**Hello kubs I am back once again! Sorry it took so long to update, I had to think long and hard for how this chapter would happen. Little details can be serious bitches. Anyways, not a long authors note this time, I don't own Disney's Frozen or any other characters that may be used in this story. Without further of due, I give you, chapter 2! (Ha hey that rhymed go me)**_

Anna sighed deeply as she exited her car and walked through the school parking lot. Tired was definitely not the word to express her drowsiness. All day and night she had thought about nothing accept for the snowflake. Yup. Snowflake. She would continue to label her as such until her name was figured out. If she ever found her which hopefully she did.

She practically jumped out of her skin when a hand was placed on her shoulder and nearly sucker punched them when she turned to see it was Kristoff holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Damn it Kristoff you know you can't do that." She growled turning and walking knowing full well he would catch up to her.

Doing as she anticipated he laughed as he approached.

"Sorry sorry. So what's up you seem to be grumpier than usual?" He asked, drinking down the coke he was holding.

His reply was a loud groan from the small ginger beside him.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. Some stuff happened Saturday when you left. I went grocery shopping and ran into this girl." She continued talking as they sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Oh la la a girl you say? Nice one feisty pants. Did you happen to get her number?" He joked, laughing when the smaller punched him a cherry blush on her cheeks.

Kristoff was one of the few people who knew about Anna's secret. Well it wasn't exactly a secret but not having many friends practically threw it in a vault. Yeah she was gay, and it didn't really bother her what people said. She was part of the community but she didn't flaunt it or tell just anyone. She was proud but sending something like that around the school might do some damage. Nobody knew besides Kristoff, not even her "friends" on the lacrosse team. They never really talked to her that much anyway because she was the captain and a proudly claimed hard ass at that.

"Shut up dummy it wasn't like that. I accidentally bumped into her and now I have her glasses to give back because she ran off before I could do anything." She pulled out the glasses for him to see. She left out the part of what an idiot she was and how she practically scarred the living hell out of her. Kristoff didn't need to hear the minor details.

Said man shook his head with a chuckle and handed them back. "Whatever you say Ginger. So how are you gonna get those glasses back to mystery girl?" He asked curiously, leaning over the table like it was some big secret.

She shrugged. "I was thinking about taking them back to the store and asking the clerk if she was a daily customer and if so give it to them to be returned. If not that I don't really know. She looked to be around our age but I'm sure I haven't seen her in the school before."

"Maybe she's new in town?"

"Maybe." Her shoulders fell at the thought. If she was new than most likely the store was a maybe one time thing, and she wouldn't see her in school either for a while.

Kristoff smiled at her reaction, knowing very well what she was thinking.

He knew that even though Anna put up walls and tried to be a bad ass, inside she was really just this sweet sad girl he met so long ago. That's what made him befriend her despite that people claimed she was a weirdo and an anti-social outcast or even that she was rude.

She wasn't rude she just didn't know how to talk to people because she's a caring person. She doesn't wanna screw up. So she put up walls and pushed people away so they didn't have to deal with someone like her or her problems. In all reality she was the most caring person Kristoff had laid eyes on and for that he was proud of their friendship.

"Hey did you hear me?" She huffed looking rather annoyed.

He smiled down at the irritating glare he was getting but just chuckled. He reached out and ruffled her hair.

"You're such a caring little squirt."

He grinned when a sudden burst of red colored her cheeks, but she shoved it off with a hard punch to his shoulder.

"Damn it don't say such stupid things. And it's what anyone would do who isn't a prick." She huffed, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"And another thing what do you mean by little? Were both seniors you dip shit and I'm a month older than you." She turned to him, the unintentional angry pout that never ceased to amuse him.

He laughed. "Oh yeah I guess I keep forgetting because of your size and how you act."

"How I-Excuse me I'm more of an adult than you are!" She stood, but even when standing only came to be a bit above his head.

"I bet you are feisty pants I bet you are." He chuckled and Anna's retort was interrupted by the loud bell above them. Kristoff got up, ignoring the glares of 'how dare you I wasn't finished yelling' Anna.

"Well time to go Ginger. I'll see you later." He attempted to ruffle her hair again but just laughed when his hand was swatted away.

"Glad to see your good mood is back. Don't frown too much." He called back to her before turning a corner in the big high school.

She glared at the wall for a good minute before sighing, a small smile fitting her lips.

_"__Stupid Kristoff. That guy's always so persistent."_

Deciding she should hurry off to class before she got in trouble, she picked up her things and headed to first period: Science.

Her first period instructor was a short little man with wispy white hair and a furry little moustache named Mr. Billets. Even though he usually droned and made everyone fall asleep in his class with his monotonous voice, besides Anna who even if she grew drowsy forced herself to stay awake because thought it would be rude otherwise, he was still a sweet teacher and only smiled at smart remarks people made to him and continued the lesson.

Anna smiled to the man as she came in and got out her homework, slipping her bag down to sit next to her.

"Good morning Anna, how was your weekend?" He asked lightly, bringing out the lessons and worksheets they would be doing today.

"Pretty good. What about yours?" She asked quietly, checking over things she missed.

"I'd say quite extravagant actually. I went out of town to visit my wife's parents. Lovely of a mother in law don't you know." He said rather breathlessly but with a soft smile, getting a giggle out of Anna.

Once she heard the door behind her open, her face went simple and she looked down at her homework.

Mr. Billets knew how Anna was around other students; being her teacher for several years he was able to pick up the little habit.

The only one she openly talked to that he knew of was Kristoff Bjorgman, another young man in her grade.

She was a very sweet and kind student. He was quite rather fond of her to be blunt. She was an intelligible enough person and one of the few who worked hard in his classroom and for that she had his respect.

His attention was turned to the surrounding students groggily filing in to the small science room, sloppily spilling their items and themselves into their respective places on the spinning chairs and long desks that were filed in a neat row.

He quickly took attendance before going to the front to his little podium.

Softly clearing his throat, he quietly ordered the class to bring their attention to the front where he began the day's lesson.

Anna covered her yawn with her hand after Science, not being able to help the drowsiness. It wasn't really the lesson (Well somewhat) but it's just she hasn't been able to stop thinking about that girl. What was so important about her?

She pushed the thoughts away when her mind came to a dead end, becoming more excited when she rushed to her second favorite class.

She made it through the door a couple minutes before the bell would ring and took her seat in her usual spot.

A lot of people claimed to dislike their English teacher Mr. Hook. They said he was too strict or too bossy or mean. Then again this came from the people who never did any of their work and usually failed to understand or listen to the material which made Mr. Hook snap at them.

The only teacher she didn't like was her math teacher, Mrs. Abraham, who was a snooty lady who was nosy in teachers and students business. The irony of the whole thing was she had the humongous bird beak nose to fit just perfectly with her personality.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rang and Mr. Hook began to call attendance.

"Alright that's done. Now onto the important things-"

"Aw Mr. Hook are you saying were not important?" A sickeningly sweet voice behind her sung a flirtatious twinge to it.

She rolled her eyes internally sighing.

That voice belonged to none other than Vanessa Benson, or known as the school's flirt.

She was the top of the status. Head cheer leader, nice body, long luxurious brunette hair, her eyes sparkling green.

Looks are deceiving though. She slept with everything and anything. Girls included. Nobody knew exactly why, maybe just to feel accomplished. Anna was glad that the flirtatious teen stayed away from her, because she was one big ass s-"

"No but your grades are. So now were going onto the research paper." Mr. Hook gave an edge to his voice. A warning.

Vanessa giggled, her red lips puffing out in a mock pout.

Agonizingly high squeals and giggles were heard from behind her, irritating Anna to no end.

Vanessa's little minions, The Bimbettes she called them because they were all bimbos, squealed among st themselves. Their real names were Claudia, Laura, and Paula. And guess what? They were even color coated! Claudia always wore Red, Laura amber-ish colors, and Paula green. They always kept it like this thankfully; otherwise you'd never be able to tell them apart. Not like she would call them by their names. She had a few other choice words for them.

Mr. Hook collected the papers quickly, giving Anna a knowing smile when he observed that hers was well organized and rather thick.

"Fantastic job once more Ms. Summers. I'll never doubt you." He gave her a wink, she returning it with a bashful almost embarrassed smile.

Mr. Hook continued on with the new assignments and followed up with the lesson all the way until the bell rang, shaking Anna from her concentrated stupor.

She was getting up and to grab her things when suddenly the books on her desk were toppled over, littering the floor with loud thumps and crackles of books and papers.

Anna looked up to see Vanessa flipping her hair with a grin.

"Can I help you?" Anna growled, quickly gathering her things so she could get out of the uncomfortable atmosphere. She was never good with handling these situations, they made her nervous.

"Yeah, you could move out of my way so I can get through. I've got some…business, to handle with the teacher." She bit her lip, a predatory grin slipping onto her thick lips. Anna shivered, and without looking back she gathered her things and left. All she heard while leaving the classroom were the annoying squeals of Vanessa's three stooges behind her.

She sighed deeply, feeling her mood turn sour now.

Today wasn't her day.

Anna sighed, escaping the overly heated little space of the French classroom. Since her school is definitely not on the higher ups, especially since they have the boarding school Weselton Academy, their budget was not of the highest ranks it could be, therefore lacking air conditioning in certain parts of the building. This happened to be her tiny French class on the end of the west wing.

"Anna, hey!" She heard a call from behind her, and was actually somewhat happy to see Kristoff when she turned around.

She waited for him to make his way through the maze of students, making a few of them rather angry but not enough to cause trouble.

"Hey how's your day been feisty pants?" He asked, bumping into her playfully as he walked her to class.

"Normal I guess. Ran into miss snooty top with her bitch triplets in English." She mumbled, pulling her bag up tighter around her neck.

"Ouch how'd that go? Did they try anything?"

She looked up at him, giving him a small smile when she saw genuine concern.

"They just pushed my books over with a couple rude remarks. No biggie just wasn't exactly comfortable." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, a habit Kristoff picked up on when Anna was noticeably nervous.

"Well I'm glad you're okay. I gotta get to class; I'll see you around squirt." He ruffled her hair before he went, getting his usual punch before he left.

She walked the rest of the way by herself, before happily reaching her outlet for the day.

Music class.

She would be able to play her guitar for now, since she used her study hall as an extra 45 minutes of bliss to play. The rest would be what her teacher, Esmeralda as everyone was commanded to call her because apparently the Miss. Made her feel old, would tell them to do. She was her favorite teacher, and one she could talk to about anything besides Kristoff.

Said teacher was turned away from her reading documents, transfixed in her paper work for the school she had to complete every day.

"Hey Es, more paperwork?" She smiled when an unladylike snort was heard.

"Believe me kid if you only knew. I've got a little more because of a new transfer student we got in." She slipped off her reading glasses and set them on the table, a long tired huff following suit.

Anna knew that despite her being in a teacher status, no one could doubt or deny the woman's attractiveness. She was a dark skinned woman, with hair black as a ravens wings. Her eyes sparkled a beautiful emerald green that drew everyone in whenever you paused too long on them. Many of the students, surprisingly boys AND girls, have swooned after the teacher, but all have been strictly denied. Esmeralda was a fierce woman who was also kind and gentle, which is why Anna had come to like her as a person behind the status.

Today the woman wore a white button up with black yoga pants, black flats, and a purple cloth tied around her waist. Her hair was in a pony tail with a pink bandanna tied up to work as a headband. To finish it off with her glam she wore a gold bracelet and a single gold loop in her left earlobe.

She had the spunk of her own style and it's what Anna liked about her sassy teacher.

"That sounds boring. You're a music teacher if I remembered, since when did you become an English major?" She joked, placing down her bag to retrieve her guitar. She decided to go with the electric one today. She had some major frustrations and what better to throw it out with some serious rock jams?

"The day I signed up to teach this class. The job is fun but the paper part isn't my style." She scrunched her nose at the papers before taking them back into her office, leaving Anna to herself in the large room.

Anna smiled to herself as she plugged in her mp3, then into the small speaker the school was able to produce. It wasn't very loud so it was perfect for her to also plug her headset in while everyone else could also hear it. It just let her go off into her zone.

Her guitar was a pale blue color, with white on the neck of it and a beautiful cherry wood color on the back. She loved her acoustic as well, more actually seeing as it was her first guitar, but this was her little rock star. She bought it with her own money and it was beyond her pride and joy.

She strummed the chords, the echo running through her headset. She let out a soft sigh she didn't know she was holding; glad her body was relaxing to her music.

Her fingertips strummed it once more, the ends becoming well padded and hard from the years of playing she had worked in.

The song she had picked was just perfect for today, the loud rock music running through her head, the notes that were a memory a note sheet ready to be prepared.

She waited for the pause before the smashing roll of the strings busted into her ears, her fingers skillfully playing out the loud song. She moved her body to it as well, swaying back and forth and leaning backward to add the emphasis on the long notes.

The chorus had come up and now she was running her hands along the neck, experimenting with the music in her own form to satisfy her own tastes.

She thumped the base of her guitar, getting more into the song now.

She laughed, although she couldn't hear it because of the loud music. She turned around, but what she came across ceased her fingers.

There she was. The girl she had run into. She was standing at the door of Esmeralda's office, too shy to come in so she stood rather awkwardly at the front. She looked too stiff for her own good, but when her eyes noticed Anna had seen her watching her performance, they became the same ones she met that day at the store.

Before Anna could blink she was out the door, all she saw was the whip of her braid around the corner.

She quickly took off the guitar around her shoulders and only unplugged the lard headset, sliding it down to her neck before running off after her.

Esmeralda ran out off her office, surprise evident at the commotion.

"Anna? Where are you going class is gonna start in five minutes!" She yelled after her down the hall.

"I'll be right back don't worry Es!" She shouted behind her before quickly turning the corner, ending her sliding on her feet and tumbling, but she got back up and followed the fair skinned blonde.

"W-Wait! Please!" Anna yelled to her, but she didn't seem to listen. The girl would not stop running; she went all the way until they were going across the court yard.

Anna panted heavily for air, but her will was strong.

_"Jesus Christ this girl is like an Olympian."_

The yard went downhill slightly, giving Anna a faster speed advantage.

She was gaining on the girl just as they reached the bottom, an arm's length away at max.

Anna didn't know what exactly brought her to take the drastic step of jumping and tumbling with the girl, but sure enough they were then laying on each other panting heavily.

"Y'know, if it was…gonna be this…hard to talk...to you…I" Anna swallows to clear her dry throat "I would've grabbed you at the grocery store when I had the chance."

"W-why did you jump on me!?" The girl below her gasped for air, squirming under her in an attempt to free herself.

Well this was certainly awkward.

"I could ask you the same thing except wonder why you keep running away from me." Anna answered her question in the best way she sees fit. Throwing it back at her so she could keep away from the fact that she completely threw herself at a complete stranger.

This caused the girl to grow quiet, a stiffness replacing her squirming.

Anna moved her body so now she was only hovering on top of her, ignoring the blush that threatened to burst her cheeks.

"Now look, I know how awkward this seems right now, but I only had to talk to you for a few moments. Can I do that without you running away?"

The girl was quiet underneath her, her thoughts obviously processing.

After a long while, she slowly nodded her head to signal she agreed.

Anna got up and off her body, brushing herself off while the girl flipped over onto her elbows.

Anna, remembering herself reached a hand out to her.

"Here um, look sorry about that…I probably shouldn't have tackled you." She apologized quietly, rubbing the back of her neck.

The girl looked from her to her hand, before cautiously taking it to be lifted up.

Her hands were as soft as they looked. They compared nothing to her rough, cut up guitar ones.

She looked up at the girl to see her shifting her feet awkwardly, looking anywhere but her. That's when she realized she was still holding her hand.

She snatched it back, a fiery flame taking its place on her cheeks.

"S-sorry. Again. Twice. I mean y'know for doing that. And all of this, I really, really am it was stupid and…anyways, uh, I meant to give these back to you, at the store y'know when I accidentally bumped into you…which was totally my fault, and I'm sorry for snapping at you, it was all me and everything, b-but um…just. Ugh, here." Anna pulled out the glasses that were shockingly not damaged during the tackle.

The girl looked shocked herself, if even a little overwhelmed from Anna's forwardness and rambling.

Cautious and slow seemed to be who this girl was, because she reached out for her glasses, hesitant at first but then clasped them in her hand.

Once they were in her reach she pulled back and quickly slipped them on her face, a noticeable sigh being heard from her.

She seemed to catch herself because she cleared her throat, twisting her hands together, her eyes looking at different places.

"Thank you. I-I'm sorry I kept running away." She spoke softly, quietly.

Anna was caught off guard from her voice, much different from the ragged, yelling one from earlier.

She looked at her for a few seconds before talking again.

"No, really it's okay; I-it was my fault. I was being my stupid clumsy self." Anna swallowed thickly, tucking the invisible hair behind her ear before her hand traveled back to her neck.

She had never been so uncomfortable in her life.

They sat there in a thick silence, the tension so thick they could cut it with a knife.

Anna looked at the ground, her shoes. Anywhere but her.

"Um, well I guess I should uh, probably get back to class now."

She started to walk away before her voice stopped her again.

"What?" She turned back to her, not hearing her soft voice.

The girl looked down, shuffling around uncomfortably.

She cleared her throat.

"I said you played beautifully. You're very skilled."

Anna felt her cheeks heat at the compliment, having to fight it off so she wouldn't risk further embarrassment.

"Oh um thank you. People usually say it's just a loud ruckus." She laughed nervously.

"But it isn't. You're very passionate about it I can tell." Her voice was stronger now, more sure.

Anna looked up into her eyes, the same eyes that were frightened. The same eyes that had her in a trance. They were looking back at her now, so deep, so blue so…

"What's your name?" Anna blurted before she could comprehend it, not having the chance to bit her tongue.

The question seemed to only catch her off guard by the slightest, for she was answering it a few moments after.

"I'm Elsa, Elsa Icelynn."

_"__Elsa. What a pretty name."_

"And yours?" She threw her question back to her, curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh um, Anna Summers. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to have it again cautiously, softly grabbed by the other, a small smile coming across her light cherry lips.

"The same to you." She shook her hand, the shake soon over and done with. Anna felt an oddly disappointing feeling in her stomach.

Anna looked into her eyes for a little longer before she heard her name being called out from behind her.

She turned to see Esmeralda waving her hands, calling her back so class can be started.

Anna sighed, a strange twinge in her heart.

_This is weird._

"Looks like your being called back." The bell voice snapped her back to her present situation.

"Uh, yeah I guess so. I better go then." Anna pointed back to her teacher, taking a couple slow steps backwards.

Elsa nodded, yet another small smile being shown.

"Yeah you must. Thank you again Anna. Goodbye." And with that, Elsa walked away towards the schools doors.

Anna watched her walk away, questions swirling her mind that she didn't know the answers for.

She was snapped back when Esmeralda called for her again, this time sounding a little impatient.

Anna decided then to run back up the hill to her teacher and back to school, back where the Elsa she now knew, didn't exist.

_**Well, there ya go! Did you like? I certainly hope so cause that was NOT EASY MY FRIENDS. Alright my Kubs please do me my favor of writing up this ol' bear a review and giving her sweet satisfaction of being able to read them and hopefully get back to you! Oh and for any of those who were wondering, Anna was playing "Walk This Way-Aerosmith"**_

Until next time!

Kuu~


End file.
